


Клеймо позора?

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fluff and Crack, Language, Mild Smut, Sex, Sexual Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: «Покой нам только снится», — Гаррус в очередной раз убеждается в истинности этой человеческой поговорки, когда мирное течение его послевоенной жизни нарушает выход скандальной книги Конрада Вернера.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scarlet letters?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404744) by [Steinbjoern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steinbjoern/pseuds/Steinbjoern). 

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Гаррус наслаждался видом из окна квартиры на Цитадели, и на столике перед ним остывала чашка декстроаминового кофе. Мирное утреннее времяпрепровождение вошло у них с женой в привычку после окончания войны. Гаррус предпочел бы, чтобы Шепард сидела с ним рядом, улыбалась и дула на собственный кофе, но сегодня он решил дать ей выспаться. Она все еще продолжала лечиться после выстрела Горна, но занималась координированием восстановительных мероприятий на Земле из домашнего офиса, выполняя ту же работу, которую Гаррус выполнял для Палавена. Возможность поспать чуть подольше была меньшим, что заслуживала Шепард, и в глубине души Гаррус считал, что она достойна гораздо большего. В последнее время груз их обязанностей немного облегчился, и мгновения утреннего покоя стали для них истинным благословением. Жизнь в галактике понемногу возвращалась в привычную колею, и появилась возможность уделять время и работе, и друг другу, обходясь без постоянных авралов. Эта мысль вызвала у Гарруса счастливый вздох.

Раздался сигнал омни-тула. Но сейчас, когда со Жнецами покончено, Гаррус не собирался жертвовать своим утренним кофе, что бы в мире ни произошло.

Омни-тул запищал снова. Гаррус упорно не обращал на него внимания, зажмурив глаза и наслаждаясь покоем.

Минут через пять проклятый инструмент издал гневное жужжание, извещая о срочном звонке. Гаррус взглянул на него с раздражением, чувствуя, как его силой вырвали из состояния эйфории. Звонил Джокер. Гаррус провел рукой по гребню и ответил на звонок. Перед ним возникло ухмыляющееся лицо.

— Эй, приятель, чего это ты на сообщения не отвечаешь?

— Рабочий день еще не начался, а в свое личное время я никому ничего не обязан.

Джокер хмыкнул.

— Похоже, ты слишком занят собой и упускаешь из виду самое важное.

— Что именно?

— Если ты не замечаешь то, что происходит перед носом, неудивительно, что оно начинает развлекаться на стороне.

— В данный момент у меня перед носом находишься ты, и я был бы очень рад, если бы ты отправился развлечься куда подальше и не отвлекал меня от утреннего кофе.

Джокер не смог сдержать смех, и откуда-то из-за его спины донеслись похожие звуки.

— Ох, как же ты пожалеешь об этих словах!

Обычно Гаррусу нравилось обмениваться колкостями с пилотом, но на этот раз он почувствовал, как в нем поднимается гнев.

— Джокер, если твоей жизни ничто не угрожает, зачем ты дергаешь меня в такую рань?

— А ты новости сегодня не читал?

— Нет, я же говорю...

— Слушай, ты почитай их сначала, а потом поговорим о том, чья жизнь в опасности.

Теперь на заднем плане откровенно ржали, и от улыбки Джокера Гаррусу вдруг стало не по себе.

— Хорошо... почитаю. — Гаррус взглянул на него с недоумением.

— Отлично, мы все ждем от тебя официального заявления, — усмехнулся пилот и прервал разговор.

Гаррус открыл ленту новостей, и ему в глаза бросился верхний заголовок: «“Тайный любовник коммандера Шепард” — в свет вышла книга Конрада Вернера».

Гаррус перечитал заголовок еще раз. Потом еще. И еще. Его первой реакцией была ярость из-за предполагаемой измены, но в следующее мгновение включилась рациональная часть его мозга, и он вспомнил, как Конрад Вернер чуть ли не в ноги Шепард бросался, выпрашивая хоть крупицу внимания. Она бы никогда не стала спать с мужчиной, который так навязчиво ее преследовал.

Впрочем, ощущение утреннего покоя развеялось словно дым, и Гаррус принялся расхаживать по комнате, бормоча под нос многоэтажные турианские ругательства и, вопреки законам биологии, мечтая содрать с Вернера пластины и вырвать ему когти. Как он посмел?! Как у него пасть открылась заявить на всю галактику о том, что спал с его женой?! Да еще и не раз! Гаррус открыл интервью с Вернером и пробежался по тексту. «Шепард находилась под ужасающим давлением...», «...искала утешения...», «...была вынуждена сотрудничать с турианцами, особенно с этим ужасным, покрытым шрамами советником Вакарианом...», «...отдавала все силы...», «...чувствовала себя неудовлетворенной, отвергнутой...», «...потребности турианцев несовместимы с человеческими...», «...хотела почувствовать себя в безопасности...» и, наконец, «...обрела счастье в объятиях единственного человеческого мужчины, который поддерживал ее все эти годы...»

Гаррус вспомнил слова Джокера о том, что он якобы не видел, что происходит у него перед носом, и решил сжечь его кресло. А еще лучше — взорвать. Он был в ярости. Он жаждал мести. Он отменил все назначенные на сегодня дела, скачал текст этой проклятой духами книги и уселся читать.

* * *

Как Гаррус и подозревал, вернеровский «шедевр» оказался полным и абсолютным говном. Книга была написана в форме дневника с проставленными датами, и все действия Шепард описывались так, что становилось ясно — автор ни малейшего понятия не имеет о том, что происходило на самом деле. Мало того, что в реальности никто не принуждал Шепард сотрудничать с инопланетянами, так Вернер еще и вообразил, будто она мирилась с их присутствием в команде исключительно из чувства долга. Его описание Рекса первым вызвало у Гарруса смех. «Коммандер невольно поморщилась при виде чудовищной внешности крогана...» Именно в этом крогане Шепард нашла, что называется, родственную душу: каждый из них пытался переплюнуть другого по количеству разрушений на своем пути, а Гаррус на заданиях сбивался с ног, прикрывая спины этим двум экстремалам. Когда омни-тул зажужжал снова, Гаррус вовсе не удивился, обнаружив, что на связь с ним желает выйти не кто иной, как сам лидер Тучанки. Он ответил на звонок.

— Рекс.

— Вакариан.

Красные глазки крогана блестели от злого веселья.

— Я предупреждал Шепард, что турианцы слабаки, но ей же надо на собственном опыте убедиться. Похоже, вы не только драться, но и трахаться не умеете. Может, было бы лучше, если бы она приехала к нам послом, уж мы бы тут ее удовлетворили.

Гаррус выдавил улыбку, понимая, что он всего лишь насмехается.

— Не думал, что ты умеешь читать, Рекс. И разве твое чудовищное лицо не напугало Шепард так сильно, что ноги ее больше не будет на вашей планете?

— Вот кто бы говорил. А ты еще не дочитал до куска, где ее так ужаснули брачные турианские вопли, что пришлось закрыть глаза и думать о Земле?

Гаррус почувствовал, что синеет. 

— Нет, еще не дочитал. Но не кажется ли тебе, что чем читать эту макулатуру, лучше заняться чем-то более полезным? Например, восстановлением зараженного радиацией булыжника, который вы называете домом?

Рекс усмехнулся, показав все зубы, и Гаррус мысленно согласился с Вернером в том, что он действительно выглядит как чудовище.

— У нас тут все на мази, так что не беспокойся о нас, турианец. А теперь о твоей маленькой проблеме...

— У меня нет ни маленькой проблемы, ни какой-нибудь другой. Вот разве что придется где-то прятаться, после того как я убью Конрада Вернера.

Улыбка крогана стала еще шире. 

— Ну что же, я всегда готов оказать моральную поддержку своим бывшим боевым товарищам.

— Оно и видно, — ответил Гаррус с мрачной иронией.

— А что об этом говорит наша коммандер?

— Я пока не стал ее будить, она все еще не оправилась после ранений.

— Ты уверен, что она спит? А то вдруг сбежала через окно и сейчас сосется с... — Рекс поднял датапад и прочитал: — «...сильным человеческим мужчиной с красной кровью, тем единственным, кто способен удовлетворить страстную военнослужащую Альянса».

Гаррус окинул Рекса мрачным взглядом, опознав цитату из третьей главы под названием «Как велела природа».

— Я уверен, что у тебя много дел, и не смею тебя больше задерживать.

Рекс опять рассмеялся.

— Ты погоди, Вакариан. Тут у меня еще цитаты есть. «Нежное прикосновение мягких человеческих губ после жестких ротовых пластин...» 

— Прощай, Рекс, — перебил его Гаррус и отключил связь. У него вырвался стон, когда на экране появилось сообщение о трех пропущенных звонках: от Тали, от Лиары и от отца. День обещал быть длинным.


	2. Chapter 2

Если Гаррусу когда-то и хотелось узнать, как бы выглядел его суровый и сдержанный отец в состоянии полной истерики, то теперь он видел все. Звонок от отца был первым, на который он решил ответить, но как только связь установилась, оказалось, что старший Вакариан сидит за столом, отчаянно пытается вдохнуть воздуха между приступами дикого хохота и не в состоянии даже трех слов произнести. Гаррус тут же отсоединился. Он решил, что разберется с этим завтра.

Зато Тали'Зора говорила очень внятно и была в полнейшей ярости. Гаррус понять не мог, как им всем удалось прочитать эту жалкую пародию на книгу за такое короткое время, но, как оказалось, все свои знания о кварианской сексуальности, изложенные в седьмой главе, Вернер почерпнул из таких низкопробных порнороликов, что они годились бы разве что для коллекции Джокера. По утверждению Вернера, на каждом корабле Флотилии выращивались сильнейшие афродизиаки, ну а сами кварианцы вылезали из костюмов только для того, чтобы участвовать в общекорабельных оргиях. Когда кварианку «пришлось взять» на борт «Нормандии», ей объяснили, что подобным извращениям не место на корабле Альянса, и поэтому Тали’Зора вас Нормандия купила для себя устаревшего гетского сексбота по имени Легион, чтобы не вешаться на шею каждому члену команды.

Тали орала целый час, чуть было не пригрозила Земле вторжением гетов-убийц и трижды упомянула свой дробовик, прежде чем оборвать связь. К счастью, Гаррусу удалось воздержаться от уточнения: «Точно убийц? Не сексботов?» Оставалось надеяться, что Кэл’Ригар сможет успокоить свою жену, пока она и вправду не отправила на Землю гетов или не отправилась сама во главе всей Флотилии. Теперь морда Вернера четко ассоциировалась у Гарруса со строчкой «Вот этот лик, что тысячи судов гнал в дальний путь». Ему стоило больших трудов выбросить из головы эту мысль. Ох уж эти земные поэты! Гаррус откинулся на спинку кресла, скорбно разглядывая чашку с остывшим кофе. Такими темпами Конрад Вернер может нанести галактике даже больше вреда, чем Жнецы.

Он так и не нашел в себе сил позвонить Серому Посреднику и вместо этого взял датапад, чтобы продолжить изучение безумных фантазий Конрада Вернера. Но сначала заглянул в почтовый ящик. Вчера здесь было пусто, а сегодня его внимания ждали 492 неотвеченных сообщения, и у пятидесяти верхних заголовки были одинаковы: «Тайный любовник коммандера Шепард».

Мерзкая книжонка Вернера распространялась по галактике быстрее, чем подпластинная чесотка и, по мнению Гарруса, причиняла столько же неудобств. Он издал жалобный стон, ущипнул себя за носовую пластину и продолжил читать.

* * *

Джейн Шепард-Вакариан проснулась от звонка Лиары, которая попросила прощения за беспокойство в такую рань и пожаловалась, что не смогла связаться с Гаррусом.

— Ничего удивительного, — сонным голосом ответила Шепард, — он никогда не отвечает на звонки до начала рабочего дня.

— Сегодня ему стоило бы сделать исключение, — голос Лиары дрогнул.

Шепард понять не могла, то ли Лиара чем-то расстроена, то ли пытается сдержать смех (на это указывало отчетливо прозвучавшее фырканье). Она решила выбросить это из головы, ведь спросонья еще и не то может померещиться.

— Ну так что скажешь? — поинтересовалась Лиара, явно ожидая какой-то реакции.

— Что я должна сказать? Я не против ранних подъемов, но свои азарийские загадки лучше оставь для кого-то другого.

Азари вздохнула:

— Так я и думала.

Она развернула миниатюрную ленту сегодняшних новостей с заголовками о выходе книги. Шепард медленно потерла глаза.

— Ты решила книжный клуб организовать? Серьезно? Чтобы обмениваться руководствами «Сто один способ трясти задницей как истинная азари»?

Лиара окинула ее сердитым взглядом.

— Напомни, почему мы все еще подруги, Шепард-Вакариан. И да, эта книга про задницы. Точнее, про конкретно твою задницу, которую ты подставляла Конраду Вернеру!

Шепард несколько раз моргнула, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, но, несмотря на все усилия, смогла лишь выдавить неуверенное:

— Что?

Лиара откашлялась.

— Шепард, Конрад Вернер издал мемуары, в которых утверждает, будто был твоим любовником на протяжении многих лет.

— Что?

Вопрос был задан с полнейшим спокойствием, и именно этой реакции Лиара опасалась сильнее всего. Потому что дальше должен был последовать взрыв...

— Ему конец! Я скажу Грюнту, чтобы руки ему оборвал! Я отдам его гетам, чтобы использовали его как живую мишень! А потом насажу его труп на пику и выставлю в Президиуме рядом со статуей крогана!

— Шепард... — попыталась осадить ее Лиара.

— Не называй меня Шепард! И почему Серый Посредник не смогла узнать об этом раньше?

Азари вздохнула. Хороший вопрос.

— Шепард, мне в голову не приходило, что эта книга когда-нибудь увидит свет, поскольку в ней нет ни одного правдивого факта. Но теперь я могу предложить разве что ограничить ущерб.

— О да, ущерба будет много. — Шепард потерла виски. Ее импланты горели огнем.

— Нет, Шепард! — рявкнула Лиара командным тоном, который обычно приберегала для подчиненных. — На этот раз даже не вздумай вбегать, как взбесившееся животное в магазин фарфоровых изделий Китайской Федерации!

Как она и рассчитывала, Шепард понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы перефразировать в уме эту человеческую поговорку, и Лиара воспользовалась паузой, чтобы продолжить:

— Если ты сейчас вмешаешься, получишь «эффект Стрейзанд».

— Я так и знала, что не надо поощрять твой интерес к культуре человечества, — проворчала Шепард, возмутившись таким наглым использованием знаний о Земле.

Но в рукаве Лиары имелся еще один туз.

— Шепард, информация — это моя работа. Я смогу разрешить эту проблему без особых затруднений, если ты не станешь мне мешать, действуя как... как ты обычно действуешь.

Шепард открыла было рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но Лиара не дала ей себя перебить:

— И как насчет бедняги Гарруса? Ты вообще подумала о том, что он сейчас чувствует?

Это подействовало мгновенно. Шепард сдулась, как воздушный шарик.

— Ой. Точно. Надо выяснить, как там мой муж.

Лиара попыталась скрыть довольную улыбку. Как все-таки с ней легко.

— Этим и займись. А я буду действовать самостоятельно. И пришлю тебе копию книги. Чтобы ты по крайней мере знала, с чем имеешь дело. — Она разорвала связь.

* * *

Шепард сползла с кровати, влезла в пижамные штаны и футболку и босиком прокралась к лестнице. На полпути она услышала голос Тали, кричащей о клевете и афродизиаках, и успокаивающее мурчание Гарруса. Послушав еще минуту, Шепард пришла к выводу, что ее верный и надежный муж, которого она любила до безумия, хотя и собиралась оставить на растерзание кварианскому адмиралу, достаточно владеет ситуацией, и тихо вернулась в спальню.

Она взглянула на мигающее сообщение о переданном файле от Лиары и взяла датапад. Нужно же узнать, насколько там все плохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Вот этот лик, что тысячи судов гнал в дальний путь» — строка из пьесы Кристофера Марло «Трагическая история доктора Фауста» в переводе Н. Н. Амосовой.
> 
> Эффект Стрейзанд — социальный феномен, выражающийся в том, что попытка изъять определенную информацию из публичного доступа приводит лишь к ее более широкому распространению ([**Википедия**](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D1%84%D1%84%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%82_%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4)).


	3. Chapter 3

Это было ужасно. Не просто плохо, а отвратительно, кошмарно, гораздо хуже, чем «так плохо, что даже хорошо», и попросту гадко. Как в случаях, когда «читатели должны прийти в восторг от описанных мерзостей». Но, к собственному удивлению, Шепард нашла эту книгу безумно смешной. Конечно, автор полностью переврал историю ее отношений с Гаррусом, но, по ее мнению, ни одно существо хотя бы с зачатками мозга не способно было поверить в правдивость этого повествования. Шепард пролистала бесконечные пассажи, в которых Вернер излагал свои дилетантские представления о войне, и сразу перешла к самому «остренькому». Похоже, автор поставил себе целью оскорбить каждую расу, представители которой находились на борту «Нормандии», и сделал исключение лишь для Лиары — возможно потому, что людям в принципе симпатичны азари. Шепард решила, что он сам не понимает, насколько ему повезло.

«Перлов» в книге было множество, но в личную пятерку лучших Шепард обязательно бы внесла описание Явика: «Этот батарианский уродец с глазами цвета мочи, спасенный добросердечным коммандером от безжалостных экспериментов саларианских ученых». Лиаре, скорее всего, пришлось привязать своего протеанина к кровати и затрахать до бесчувствия, чтобы заставить забыть о мести. Неудивительно, что она позвонила так рано. Если бы только в тексте не было этих долгих и красочных описаний ее «страстных совокуплений» с Вернером... Одна лишь мысль о том, как Вернер придумывал эти сценарии, вызывала тошноту.

Голос Тали, доносившийся с первого этажа, умолк. Бедный Гаррус. Он встал рано и, без сомнения, принял на себя первый удар. Его нужно скорее утешить. Шепард задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по тумбочке и ухмыльнулась до ушей. Разве когда-нибудь она вела себя как паинька?

* * *

Гаррус не успел осилить и половину главы, когда Шепард медленно спустилась по лестнице. Он изогнул мандибулы в усталой улыбке и лишь затем заметил, как упорно она отводит взгляд.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Ее тон испугал Гарруса, и он поднялся с кресла.

— Джейн, что?..

— Мне нужно кое в чем тебе признаться, Гаррус.

Она выглядела неожиданно смущенной, и это встревожило его еще сильнее.

— Я так долго страдала от этого мучительного влечения...

Гаррус прищурился, бросил быстрый взгляд на датапад в своей руке, вскинул голову и сердито посмотрел на Шепард.

— Я чувствовала себя такой заброшенной и неудовлетворенной, а ты не мог мне помочь.

Гаррус услышал в ее голосе крокодиловы слезы и прижал мандибулы к лицу.

— Джейн, хватит. Мало того что мне пришлось читать эту ужасную книгу, так не надо еще и в лицах ее разыгрывать.

— Я знаю, что ты старался, но... турианец с синей кровью не способен полностью удовлетворить сильную и независимую земную женщину. У меня есть свои потребности и желания. Ты просто... недостаточно большой, чтобы заполнить пустоту в моей душе.

Похоже, Шепард или успела прочитать больше, чем он, или пропустила неинтересные главы и сразу перешла к самым «горячим» фрагментам. Гаррус попытался схватить ее, но она проскочила мимо него, оказавшись по другую сторону дивана. И продолжила цитировать:

— Экстаз, который может подарить земной мужчина, похож на объятия вечности, но длится гораздо дольше...

— Джейн, — простонал Гаррус, — ну хватит, я же все равно тебя поймаю.

Он видел, что она пытается сдержать усмешку, и мысль о том, что ей доставляет удовольствие его изводить, распалила его еще сильнее. Видят духи, она свое получит!

— Я накажу тебя, Джейн. Сильно-сильно, — пригрозил он.

Улыбка сошла с лица Шепард, но никакие грядущие кары не могли заставить ее отступить. Решив дожать его до конца, она горестным голосом возопила:

— Прости меня, Гаррус, но мне нужен человеческий мужчина, настоящий альфа-самец во всех смыслах этого слова, который заставит меня возбудиться от одной лишь мысли о том, как он сорвет с меня одежду, введет в меня свое твердое мужское достоинство, пронзит меня своим мощным...

— Шепарррд!

Гаррус отбросил датапад и ринулся к ней. Она была почти в пределах досягаемости, но успела перепрыгнуть через диван и опять ускользнуть. А оказавшись в относительной безопасности, еще и повернулась, раскинув руки и продемонстрировав надпись на спинке футболки «Я ♥ Конрад!»

Да как она посмела! Гаррус громко зарычал и встал в боевую стойку. Стоит ей сделать шаг в сторону, и он...

Шепард не могла больше сдерживаться, и звук ее смеха заставил Гарруса зарычать еще громче. Пришло время для тактического отступления. Шепард была не прочь получить «наказание», но не собиралась сдаваться так быстро. Она метнулась влево, заставив Гарруса повторить ее движение, и тут же сделала неожиданный рывок вправо, бросившись к лестнице, ведущей в спальню. Прямо за ее спиной раздалось клацанье когтей по полу и звук рвущейся ткани, когда Гаррус в буквальном смысле содрал футболку с ее спины.

— Эй! — возмутилась она, но не замедлила шага, продолжая удирать по лестнице, теперь уже в одних штанах. К сожалению, оторваться от преследователя ей не удалось, и он схватил ее, взвалил на плечо, дотащил до кровати и бесцеремонно сбросил на матрас.

— Ух ты! Так это ты чудовище, Вакариан, а вовсе не Рекс! — Шепард развернулась к нему лицом, а он рухнул прямо на нее и улегся сверху, опираясь на локти. 

— Не смей говорить о других мужчинах в нашей спальне, Шепард. Я сейчас не в том настроении.

Она попыталась выскользнуть из-под него, но он схватил ее за руки и прижал их к постели у нее над головой. А потом уткнулся лбом ей в шею.

— Ты ужасная, вредная, нечестивая, испорченная и развратная женщина, и я ненавижу землю, по которой ты ходишь. — При каждом оскорбительном слове Гаррус обдавал ее шею горячим дыханием, и от этого Шепард бросило в дрожь. Пора было нанести ответный удар.

— Ах, так я застала тебя за чтением словаря! Я так рада, что мой милый, дорогой, обожаемый, драгоценный и бесконечно любимый супруг не читает всякую гадость, которая попадает ему в руки. — Шепард сопровождала каждый ласковый эпитет поцелуем в его ротовые пластины.

— Я не поддамся на твою лесть, Шепард, — прорычал Гаррус, навалившись на нее всем телом.

— Шепард-Вакариан, любовь моя, — поправила она. — И Джейн — только для тебя одного.

Она лизнула ему шею и почувствовала мелкие сокращения мышц под мягкой кожей. Гаррус подавил стон.

— Так не честно!

— В любви и на войне... — прошептала она.

— У нас здесь и то, и другое, — ответил Гаррус и провел рукой по ее телу. Добравшись до штанов, он разрезал их когтями и отбросил в сторону. — И сейчас это война. Скажи мне, Джейн, ты хочешь почувствовать прикосновение жестких ротовых пластин?

Она взглянула в его горящие голубые глаза.

— Да.

Гаррус прижался ртом к ее губам, столкнувшись с ней языками, и одновременно начал поглаживать ее между ног легкими, дразнящими движениями.

— Скажи, что хочешь меня.

Шепард вскрикнула. Будь проклят этот турианец. Это не просто нечестно, а самое настоящее читерство.

— Гаррус... — взмолилась она.

— Ответь мне, Джейн, или я не дам тебе кончить все утро.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я хочу тебя!

— Твое представление внизу было более артистичным, но я буду снисходителен. На этот раз. — Гаррус окинул ее угрожающим взглядом, а затем отпустил ее запястья, и Шепард захихикала, почувствовав, что он высвобождает член. 

Она подергала его за тунику: 

— На тебе слишком много одежды, Вакариан.

— Молчи, Джейн, — он отбросил ее руку. — Не заставляй меня ограничивать твою свободу. На чем я остановился? Ах, да. 

Гаррус просунул член между ее бедрами, и принялся тереться о нее, все еще оставаясь снаружи. Низким голосом он промурлыкал:

— Так я достаточно большой, чтобы удовлетворить твои потребности и желания?

— Гаррус, пожалуйста... — выдохнула Шепард.

— Отвечай, Джейн, — рявкнул он, продолжая ее дразнить.

— Ты все, что мне нужно, — сказала она и еле слышно добавила: — садистский ублюдок.

— Не дерзи мне, маленькая человеческая женщина. — Гаррус легонько куснул ее за плечо, заставив ахнуть и схватиться за его бедра. Он снова отбросил ее руки и продолжил допрос: — И чей член хочет получить твоя маленькая мокрая писечка?

На этой фразе Шепард заржала в голос, но быстро умолкла, когда Гаррус вошел в нее наполовину и сразу вышел, ухмыльнувшись и дожидаясь ответа. Она прижала ладони к его мандибулам и потерлась лбом о его лоб.

— Только твой, Гаррус.

Он тяжело вздохнул, приподнялся над ней и посмотрел ей в глаза с неожиданно серьезным видом.

— Тогда самый важный вопрос: будешь ли ты когда-нибудь еще носить на себе имя другого мужчины?

Шепард вспомнила о футболке. Наверное, она и в самом деле зашла слишком далеко.

— Твое имя навсегда в моем сердце и моей душе. Только твое.

Гаррус зажмурился от удовольствия, которое доставило ему это признание, и вошел в нее по самые пластины.

* * *

Примерно через час Шепард скатилась с кровати и окинула печальным взглядом обрывки любимых штанов. Похоже, пора уже затребовать с компании-производителя скидку за оптовые закупки. Она прокралась на цыпочках мимо сморенного усталостью турианца, спустилась в гостиную и плюхнулась на диван. Хотя Вернер и был раздражающим говнюком с патологической тягой ко лжи, вряд ли он мог причинить еще больше вреда, когда за дело принялась Лиара. С ее помощью о скандале забудут уже через пару недель. Шепард включила новости и посмотрела выступление Дианы Аллерс, которая перечислила все законы о клевете, нарушенные Конрадом Вернером и его издательской компанией, упомянула о чудовищных оскорблениях, нанесенных коммандеру Шепард-Вакариан и ее супругу, и заверила, что в ближайшее время против Вернера будет подано исковое заявление о защите чести и достоинства. Шепард усмехнулась. Лиара действовала стремительно. Она переключилась на другой канал и обнаружила там собственную мать, дающую интервью. Шепард сразу перестала улыбаться и уселась прямо, стиснув в руке пульт. Голос Ханны Шепард буквально сочился сарказмом, когда она начала отвечать на вопрос о предполагаемом наличии любовника у ее дочери.

— Если невозможность описанных в книге... хм... любовных отношений не подтверждается очевидным фактом, что Конрад Вернер никогда не поднимался на борт «Нормандии», то наверняка подтверждается тем, что он все еще жив. Приходилось ли вам работать с турианцами? У них невероятно острое обоняние, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что советник по Жнецам оставил бы Вернера в живых, если бы учуял его запах на своей супруге.

Шепард выключила интервью. О нет! Не хватало еще, чтобы родная мать рассуждала об ее интимной жизни на общественном телевидении.

Сзади донеслось насмешливое фырканье Гарруса.

— Обожаю твою маму. — Он сел рядом и выхватил у нее пульт. — Давай еще посмотрим, интересно же.

Шепард бросило в дрожь от веселья в его голосе. Она не находила в этом ничего интересного.

Гаррус поискал подходящую передачу и вывел на экран очередной сюжет.

Это была серия интервью с обитателями их жилого комплекса — от представителей управляющей компании до соседей. Речь шла о том, насколько часто поступали жалобы от жильцов на звуки секса, доносящиеся из квартиры Шепард-Вакарианов, и на непристойное поведение в лифте. Число инцидентов поражало воображение, а живущие под ними двое супругов-элкоров заявили, что съезжают, после того как жена начала распространять сексуальные феромоны вне брачного периода, вызвав у мужа сильнейший эмоциональный стресс.

Шепард готова была поспорить, что добрая половина так называемых «соседей» даже близко не подходила к их зданию, и что Лиара попросту их наняла. Азари провернула эту авантюру без своей обычной деликатности, и Шепард подозревала, что это связано с ее опрометчивым комментарием о «тряске задницей». Когда в следующий раз Серый Посредник разбудит ее на рассвете, нужно будет тщательнее выбирать слова. Но худшее, как оказалось, было еще впереди.

Калисса Бинт Синан аль-Джилани никогда не входила в число поклонников Шепард и всегда гордилась своей готовностью докопаться до истины. Естественно, журналистка принялась изучать прошлое коммандера. Она выразила сомнение в правдивости книги, ссылаясь на то, что Шепард всегда была извращенной ксенофилкой, питающей особую склонность к турианцам. Многочисленных инцидентов, связанных с вопиющими нарушениями правил субординации в отношении Вакариана, которые упорно замалчивались Альянсом, было достаточно, чтобы разжечь огромный скандал. В доказательство своей правоты Калисса предъявила записи с камер наблюдения, сделанные на Цитадели, на публичных церемониях награждения, в Президиуме и даже на борту «Нормандии», где Шепард и Гаррус были застигнуты, что называется, на месте преступления. И напоследок она заявила, что если бы коммандер попыталась уделять время еще и второму любовнику, Жнецы бы давно одержали победу. 

Шепард поморщилась, борясь с желанием придушить ржущего турианца. И это позорище увидят ее родственники, команда «Нормандии», руководство Альянса и все обитатели галактики! Как было бы хорошо, если бы где-нибудь в космосе нашелся заброшенный Жнец и отвлек их всех от ее сексуальной жизни! К несчастью, это было невозможно.

В течение следующей пары недель Шепард начинала стонать каждый раз, когда все эти ролики заново прокручивались в эфире. Зато Гаррус ухмылялся во весь рот и ходил с таким видом, будто он примарх Палавена. Фотографии его жены, хватающей его за все места и постоянно пристающей с поцелуями, явным образом доказывали, что никакой другой любовник ей не нужен. Гаррус пришел к выводу, что источником снимков с «Нормандии» был Джокер, и решил не минировать его кресло. Вместо этого предпочел намекнуть, что Шепард далеко не столь милостива и великодушна. По мнению Гарруса, пилот вполне заслуживал прожить еще несколько лет.

Стресс, вызванный сексуальным скандалом, ссорой с матерью и мстительной «помощью» Лиары, замедлил процесс восстановления. Импланты Шепард неожиданно забарахлили, и пришлось даже обратиться к Миранде Лоусон, чтобы та выполнила проверку всех систем. Отчитав Шепард за трудоголизм, Миранда предписала ей строгий постельный режим и отсутствие нервотрепки. Шепард всегда отличалась железным здоровьем, но теперь вдобавок к сильной утомляемости она умудрилась подцепить тяжелый случай желудочного гриппа. Миранда провела еще несколько тестов, нахмурилась при виде результатов, но заверила ее, что волноваться не о чем.

Еще через пару недель Гаррус снова сидел у окна, наслаждаясь декстроаминовым кофе и улыбаясь новому дню. Еще один кризис остался позади. После того, как издательство Вернера осадили лучшие волусские юристы, этот ужасный человек согласился по настоянию собственных адвокатов убрать пометку «Основано на реальных событиях», и сейчас его книга продавалась в разделе фантастики. К несчастью, она так и осталась бестселлером. Ну и фиг с ней. Главным уроком, который они вынесли из этой истории, стало то, что теперь они с Шепард понимали, какой интерес вызывают у представителей прессы, несмотря на все усилия Лиары. Журналисты преследовали их днем и ночью, так что неудивительно, что у Шепард даже здоровье ухудшилось. Гаррус решил, что на будущее они постараются вести себя более осмотрительно. Никакого больше секса в Президиуме, никаких заигрываний с фанатами и никаких непристойных шуточек о турианско-человеческих отношениях. Да и в любом случае все закончилось. Пресса от них отстала. И единственной новостью, способной превзойти по сенсационности новость о тайном любовнике Шепард, могло быть лишь известие о том, что коммандер Шепард забеременела от своего турианского мужа, но в обозримом будущем это попросту невозможно.

Ведь правда?


End file.
